IT WASN'T ME!!
by pixie cheek
Summary: The answer to who killed Hermione in SHE BANGZ!!


  
( A/N: This is the sequel to SHE BANGZ, so if you haven't read it, I'm guessing you won't really understand what's going on in this fic, but it won't kill you trying if you can be bothered. To those who have read SHE BANGZ, this is the sequel to it and you finally discover who Killed Hermione! Plz r/r!  
  
  
Ginny Weasley walked out of the library with a look of triumph on her face.  
She did it, she finally did it!  
She had killed Hermione Granger, and no one would even be CLOSE to suspecting that she did it!  
And now she was Lord Voldemort's number one follower. She could even be his sidekick!  
After putting a spell on the library door so no one could go in within 24 hours, she walked down the corridor with a bowed head, allowing people to knock her to the wall and stomp on her feet, just like the old boring Ginny Weasley would.  
All of a sudden there was a tickling sensation in her hand. Ginny instantly panicked, the potion was wearing thin!  
Ginny pushed past people as she ran into the Transfiguration room, locking the door as soon as she got in.  
The sensation spread in her body, then it started growing. A little moan escaped from her lips as she watched herself in a tiny mirror.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
" C'mon HARRY! We're going to be late for Transfiguration!" Ron said impatiently as he watched Harry pace up and down the room nervously.  
Harry ran his fingers through his hair, irritated. " Shouldn't we at least wait for Hermione to come back??"  
Ron stood up and grabbed Harry's hand. He started dragging Harry out of the Gryffindor Common Room.  
" Hermione's probably already there anyway. And if she's not, she's probably sulking in one of the toilets with Moaning Myrtle," Ron rolled his eyes as they both climbed out of the hole which was the entry and exit of the Gryffindor common room.  
" She'd better be," Harry grimaced as they both ran to Transfiguration.  
They quietly tiptoed to their seats , hoping that Professor McGonagall wouldn't notice them. ( her back was facing the class )  
They slipped into their chairs, but just as they were going to breathe out a sigh of relief........  
" So nice of you to join us boys," She said icily. " Maybe next time you'll come on time with YOUR ROBES ON THE RIGHT WAY, POTTER!!!"  
The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors snickered and giggled as Ron slumped in his chair and Harry turned bright red as he tried to twist his robes the other way.  
" Now class," Professor McGonagall continued. " Today we will be trying to Transfigure our little spiders here," She held up one of the many jars of spiders up. The girls and a few boys squealed and the other boys tried to look brave. " Into fur ball or a large stuffed spider. It of course, all depends on how much personality, strength and power you put into it, please write this down,"  
  
After the lesson Ron caught up with Harry as they slowly made their way to Care Of Magical Creatures.  
" Gee!! I thought we would have been done for back in Transfiguration. A detention, or at least a few points off Gryffindor!!" Ron chattered excitedly.  
He glanced at Harry and noticed that he looked very agitated and worried.  
" If you didn't notice, Hermione never turned up for class," Harry pointed out.  
" Oh yeah! Hmm, she wouldn't STILL be moping would she??" Ron wondered out aloud jokingly, but you could tell by the expression on Ron's face that he was just as worried as Harry was.  
Hermione would NEVER skip a lesson, even if she had a deadly disease and was ten minutes before dying.  
Harry started going right, towards the Gryffindor common room.  
" Ahem, Harry? Care Of Magical Creatures is the other way," Ron said as he jogged to keep up with Harry's fast pace.  
" I'm sure Care Of Magical Creatures can do a miss," Harry said grimly.  
" Doodlebug," Ron muttered to the Fat Lady.  
" Isn't it class time boys?? Now, in the old days, you wouldn't be caught dead skipping classes this easy," The Fat Lady scolded as she swung open.  
After calling Hermione's name several times and checking the Common Room and Girls Dormitory ( " Oh look! Lavender's undies are in the middle of the room!" Ron said giggling as he held up a pair of frilly, silk, lavender undies.) they plonked themselves on the carpet in front of the roaring fire.  
" Okay, so she's not in here! Where would be another possibility?" Harry asked promptly.  
" She could be in Moaning Myrtles toilets??" Ron suggested.  
Harry shrugged. " Worth a try,"  
They both sighed as they made their way up to the toilets that were occupied by Myrtle.  
They poked their heads inside.  
" Hermione??" Ron sang out.  
Myrtle poked her head out of one of the stalls. " Have you boys come to visit me?"  
" Sorry Myrtle, but where kind of busy right now," Harry said, checking every stall.  
Myrtles face crumpled and tears started pooling in her eyes. " No one ever comes and visits. Everyone's forgotten about me. No one likes me!"  
" Now's not the time Myrtle," Ron said annoyed as Harry came back shaking his head.  
" No Hermione," Harry said, his head creased with worry lines.  
" Well FINE, no one gave you permission to come to my territories anyway. But no one will bother listening to ME will they? I'm just another PETTY ghost!" Myrtle carried on angrily, flushing all the toilets.  
Ron's eyes lit up. " The library!! I can bet you she's in there!!"  
" No one cares for ghosts anymore," Myrtle continued as Harry and Ron ran out. " YOUR ALL JUST TOO BUSY GETTING ON WITH YOUR OWN LIVES!!!!!"  
Ron and Harry ran to the library.  
Harry tried swinging the door open.  
" Dung!! It's locked!" Harry said frustrated, kicking the door.  
" Here," Ron pushed Harry aside and tried pushing it himself. Ron sighed, worry was creased all over his face. " I don't suppose you know any spell that opens doors do you??"  
Harry shook his head.  
They were both feeling frustatrated.  
" Hermione could be in trouble and we can't even do anything!" Harry muttered dejectedly.  
" Look, we can't give up now. Why don't we just tell one of the teachers instead of rushing about here and there hoping that we don't get caught?" Ron suggested hopefully as kids filed out of classrooms and went to they're dorms or outside or where ever they seemed to go.  
Harry sighed heavily. " Your right Ron, lets go find Professor Dumbledore,"  
" I hate to be the one to tell you this, Harry, but Professor Dumbledore has an important meeting with the Ministry Of Magic tonight. He's not here," Ron said as they walked down the corridor.  
Harry pondered for a moment before replying. " McGonagall. She'll take charge of the situation the best,"  
They both raced down to the Transfiguration room where they knocked on her door impatiently.  
Harry felt his scar hurting but dismissed it as he waited for a reply.  
There was no reply, but sort of a soft moaning came from the room.  
Ron tried opening the door, but it was, once again, locked.  
Harry nudged Ron. " Do you hear that sound??"  
Ron nodded and pointed to a window that allowed you to look in the window. " Lets just have a peek to make sure everythings alright. Who knows?? It could be Hermione!"  
They peered into the room and Harry and Ron had to stiffle a scream as soon as they saw what was inside.  
It was Professor McGonagall, but they was some......changes happening to her.  
Harry and Ron watched, their mouths tightly shut incase they screamed or made any other noises.  
The bulge in McGonagalls stomache had risen and travelled through her body, right to the top of her head, where it stayed. Her face started swelling like a giant balloon and the lump on her head shrank. Then there was a sickening *POP* as her head popped off and disappeared and the bulge landed on her neck. The bulge started growing eyes, a nose and other body organs that are on your face, and red hair sprouted from the top, weaving itself into two plaits beside her ears. The "thing" started shrinking and the robes it was wearing grew larger.  
Harry and Ron resisted the urge to blow chunks then and there.  
All of a sudden it all stopped. Professor McGonagall was no longer there, in her place there was......  
" Ginny!" Ron and Harry breathed in unison.  
Ron pointed to the bottle Ginny was clutching. " Doesn't that liquid look familiar to you??"  
All of a sudden it clicked. " Polyjuice potion!!" Harry hissed. " Professor McGonagall took a Polyjuice potion to look like Ginny!!"  
Ron looked confused. " But why would Professor McGonagall want to do that??"  
" I think were going to find out," Harry said, motioning to be quiet.  
" My Dark Lord, I'm done," 'Ginny' said.  
Voldemort came out from the shadows. ( Ron gasped and Harry felt hatred pound in his temples. )  
Voldemort approached Ginny and slapped her across the face. " Next time I come here, you will already have taken the Polyjuice Potion. Understood? You know how much I hate seeing you in your lumpy, disgusting, original body!!" Voldemort shuddered.  
" Yes master," Ginny bowed down.  
" So, have you fullfilled the task??" Voldemort questioned.  
Ginny looked up with eager eyes. " Yes, my lord! I have killed her. She is lying in the library,"  
Ron and Harry's eyes met. Does this mean they could be talking about Hermione??  
" Oh really?? And you just left her there for any pathetic witch or wizard to find her??" Voldemort roared, his eyes flashing.  
" N-no Master. I cursed the door so that no one will be allowed in within 24 hours," Ginny stammered.  
Voldemort calmed down. " And if a person walked into the room, how would they think she died??"  
" Well, I put one of the book shelves on top of her after I performed the worst of the Unforgivable Curses, Avada Kedavra. Then I tipped the rest o over. It just looks like a misfortunate death caused my toppling shelves," Ginny looked pleased with herself.  
Voldemort let an evil smile crease his face. " Good. I'm pleased with todays work. Prepare yourself for the next death,"  
" And who's may that be, my dear lord??" Ginny frowned.  
Voldemort raised his wand. " Yours!" and with that, before Ginny coukd even twitch, Voldemort screamed the words " AVADA KEDAVRA!!!"  
There was a flash of green light, then they saw Ginny crumpled on the ground.  
Voldemort laughed quietly to himself as he climbed out of the window.  
Ron's eyes were red. " He killed Ginny!!" He choked.  
Harry shook Ron. " No he didn't!! He killed McGonagall!!"  
Ron's eyes were red. " Harry! We have to tell someone!! Hermione could be in danger!!"  
Tears pooled in Harrys eyes as he stopped his friend from running away. " Ron, Hermione's dead. You heard them,"  
" NO!! HERMIONE'S NOT DEAD!!" Ron screamed desperately.  
The tears trickled down Harry's cheeks. " Ron! Listen to me! She's dead! We can't do anything now!"  
Ron burst into tears and collapsed on the ground. " She can't be dead. SHE'S NOT DEAD!! HARRY STOP IT!!"  
Harry covered his ears as Ron started screaming pitifully.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
It was now three weeks after the death of both Minerva McGonagall and Hermione Granger.  
Many people had mourned for them both, inclduing Harry and Ron ( ESPECIALLY RON ).  
And only Harry, Ron and Albus Dumbledore knew the truth, of how they died.   
The truth was not to go out in public, as the children will get scared.  
They all knew Voldemort was getting stronger by the minute, but they also knew that they could do nothing about it except sit tight and hope for the best.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Alright, that was a pitiful fic. And an incredibly pitiful ending, but thats nothing new. I have something to confess. The truth is, I was planning on making Ginny the killer like all of you had guessed, but that was the problem, you all knew it was going to be Ginny, so I had to twist it. So if you guessed Ginny, your originally right.  
Thanks for reading.  
All charactors mentioned in this fic belong to J.K.ROWLING.  
e-mail me: pixie_puppyz@hotmail.com if u wish!!  



End file.
